A lithography apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, a patterning device (e.g., a mask) may contain or provide a pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC (“design layout”), and this pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (e.g., silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (“resist”), by methods such as irradiating the target portion through the pattern on the patterning device. In general, a single substrate contains a plurality of adjacent target portions to which the pattern is transferred successively by the lithography apparatus, one target portion at a time. In one type of lithography apparatuses, the pattern on the entire patterning device is transferred onto one target portion in one go; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a stepper. In an alternative apparatus, commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus, a projection beam scans over the patterning device in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously moving the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this reference direction. Different portions of the pattern on the patterning device are transferred to one target portion progressively. Since, in general, the lithography apparatus will have a reduction ratio M (e.g., 4), the speed F at which the substrate is moved will be 1/M times that at which the projection beam scans the patterning device.
Prior to transferring the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the transferred pattern. This array of procedures is used as a basis to make an individual layer of a device, e.g., an IC. The substrate may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off the individual layer of the device. If several layers are required in the device, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, is repeated for each layer. Eventually, a device will be present in each target portion on the substrate. These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc.
Thus, manufacturing devices, such as semiconductor devices, typically involves processing a substrate (e.g., a semiconductor wafer) using a number of fabrication processes to form various features and multiple layers of the devices. Such layers and features are typically manufactured and processed using, e.g., deposition, lithography, etch, chemical-mechanical polishing, and ion implantation. Multiple devices may be fabricated on a plurality of dies on a substrate and then separated into individual devices. This device manufacturing process may be considered a patterning process. A patterning process involves a patterning step, such as optical and/or nanoimprint lithography using a patterning device in a lithographic apparatus, to transfer a pattern on the patterning device to a substrate and typically, but optionally, involves one or more related pattern processing steps, such as resist development by a development apparatus, baking of the substrate using a bake tool, etching using the pattern using an etch apparatus, etc.
In order to monitor one or more steps of the patterning process, the patterned substrate is inspected and one or more parameters of the patterned substrate are measured. The one or more parameters may include, for example, the overlay error between successive layers formed in or on the patterned substrate and/or critical dimension (e.g., linewidth) of developed photosensitive resist. This measurement may be performed on a target of the product substrate itself and/or on a dedicated metrology target provided on the substrate. There are various techniques for making measurements of the microscopic structures formed in lithography processes, including the use of a scanning electron microscope and/or various specialized tools.
A fast and non-invasive form of specialized inspection tool is a scatterometer in which a beam of radiation is directed onto a target on a substrate and properties of the scattered and/or reflected (or more generally redirected) beam are measured. By comparing one or more properties of the beam before and after it has been redirected from the substrate, one or more properties of the substrate (e.g., of one or more of its layers and one or more structure formed in the one or more layers) can be determined. Two main types of scatterometer are known. A spectroscopic scatterometer directs a broadband radiation beam onto the substrate and measures the spectrum (intensity as a function of wavelength) of the radiation redirected into a particular narrow angular range. An angularly resolved scatterometer uses a monochromatic radiation beam and measures the intensity of the redirected radiation as a function of angle.
A particular application of scatterometry is in the measurement of feature asymmetry within a periodic target. This can be used as a measure of overlay error, for example, but other applications are also known. In an angle resolved scatterometer, asymmetry can be measured by comparing opposite parts of the diffraction spectrum (for example, comparing the −1st and +1st orders in the diffraction spectrum of a periodic grating). This can be done simply in angle-resolved scatterometry, as is described for example in U.S. patent application publication US2006-066855, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.